L'Enterrement - version OS
by Alice Nagini Riddle
Summary: La bataille viens de se finir. On pleure les morts. Et il y en a un, haï de tous, dont la sépulture doit être érigé dans la chambre le plus secrète du château. Cela va faire resurgir des souvenirs qu'une jeune fille avait tenté d'oublier. Quand le Monstre devient un Homme. - Ceci en un seul morceau au lieu de trois.


**Et voici la version un seul chapitre de l'Enterrement. Je me suis dit que n'étant pas très longue ce serai mieux. Enfin bon, je travail sur les deux suites que j'espère pouvoir vous livrer dans pas trop longtemps mais me connaissant vaut mieux pas se faire d'illusions...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un seul et unique mot. Il raisonnait dans toutes les têtes, dans tous les esprits, dans toutes les âmes, dans tous les corps. Même Poudlard semblait vibrer à ce son. La magie qui circulait dans ce monument ancestral faisait chanter ses pierres. Le château se reconstruisait.

Dans la Grande Salle sous le plafond magique qui s'éclairait des premières lueurs du jour, les combattants se reposaient et pleuraient leurs morts. Les blessés avaient été transférés à l'infirmerie. Les cadavres étaient alignés au fond de la salle à l'endroit de ce qui fut pendant de nombreuses années la table des professeurs. Mais il y avait ce corps. Ce corps qui reposait à l'écart des autre. Ce corps qui, même désertait de toute vie et cachait sous un linceul d'un noir d'encre, inspirait la peur. Le corps de Lord Voldemort.

La famille Weasley était dans cette partie de la salle regroupé autour du cadavre froid et rigide de Fred. Harry et Hermione étaient à leurs côté laissant la pression de la bataille retomber. Les larmes de tous coulaient. Le Survivant, L'Élu, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu se leva et s'approcha de la dépouille isolée.

\- Il faut s'en occuper.

Le silence se fit. Plus un bruit. Plus un chuchotement. Plus un frottement. Plus une respiration.

\- Mr. Potter ?

Le professeur McGonagall avait parlé.

\- Il faut s'occuper de son corps.

Une cacophonie sans nom éclata. Certaines bribes étaient audibles.

\- Brûlons le !

\- Il mérite de pourrir !

\- Livrons le au Ministère !

\- Ce corps immonde !

\- Être infâme !

\- Monstre !

\- Monstre !

\- Monstre !

\- SUFFIT !

C'était Harry qui venait de hurler. De nouveau le silence.

\- Il a fait des choses immondes. Oui. Il porta son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes. Mais il n'en reste pas mois un être humain.

Tous se regardait choqués. Lord Voldemort était un homme. Un être humain comme eux. Comme leurs frères, comme leurs sœurs, comme leurs pères, comme leurs mères, comme leurs amis. Comme leurs ennemis. La vérité venait de les frapper comme un coup de point au creux de l'estomac. Le monstre n'en été pas un. La monstre était un homme. Toute la guerre ils s'étaient convaincu du contraire pour se battre sans remords. Aujourd'hui cela venait de voler en éclats. Et les remords les rendaient malades.

\- Il a le droit à une sépulture décente. Il laissa un silence. Je ne le voit pas être enterré aux côtés de son père.

\- Sa maison était Poudlard. S'était Minerva McGonagall qui avait parlé. J'étais en troisième année quand il est entré en première, tout ceux qui ont fait leur scolarité en même temps que lui le savait. Rajouta-t-elle sous le regard surpris des autres.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Poudlard est le seul endroit qui aurai un sens en effet.

De vives protestations accueillirent ces paroles. Le corps de Lord Voldemort dans l'école ? Hors de question !

\- J'ai une idée.

Tout le monde s'interrompit et Ginny Weasley avança. Elle semblait légèrement mal a l'aise.

\- Ginny ?

\- Harry, pendant ta deuxième année quand tu t'es retrouvé face à Lui. Je ne pouvais rien faire mais j'étais consciente. J'entendais tout. Je savais ce qui se passait. Le visage de Harry s'était fermé au début de sa tirade. Tu te souviens de ce qu'Il a dit ?

\- Oui. « _Un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Weasley mes propres secrets, pour déverser un peu de mon âme dans le sienne..._ » Harry avait fermé les yeux. Il récitait ces paroles de manières douloureuse. On pouvait voir combien ça lui coûtait de devoir le faire.

\- On discutait de tout et de rien via le journal. Mais je le connaissais mieux que quiconque. Il aurai voulu être dans la Chambre.

\- Au plus près de son ancêtre, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il lâcha un ricanement de dépit et de lassitude. Soit. Il y sera. Je vais m'en occuper. Après tout je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir et c'est moi qui est son sang sur les mains. Puis observant les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Et sûrement le seul à vouloir lui offrir un enterrement digne de ce nom.

\- Les autres eurent la décence de baisser la tête, honteux.

\- Non. Toutes les visages se tournèrent vers Ginny Weasley. Je t'accompagne. Elle était déterminée.

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi ? On parle quand même de la Chambre des Secrets et de Lord Voldemort.

\- Je sais. Elle souri tendrement. J'en suis consciente. Pour Tom.

* * *

L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets étaient juste là devant eux. Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage étaient vides. Ron, Hermione et le professeur McGonagall étaient partis après les avoirs accompagnés, ayant laissé la Grande Salle sous la surveillance de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Même Mimi Geignard s'était éclipsé après avoir copieusement dragué Harry, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux ainsi que le corps du Lord qui flottait derrière.

\- Bon ben... Quand il faut y aller ! Tenta la jeune fille dans une piètre tentative d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le jeune homme souri, acquiesça et... sauta dans le vide.

* * *

La chambre n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi humide et froide. Seule une odeur putride s'était rajouté. Le Basilic en décomposition. La jeune fille déglutie. Elle se revoyait petite fille de 11 ans libérant la serpent et discutant joyeusement avec Tom Jedusor un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les moments qui à l'époque la remplissait de joie, aujourd'hui ils la faisaient frissonner. Harry venait de lui prendre la main.

\- Ça va aller ?

La jeune file déglutie puis hocha la tête. Ils avançaient le long de l'allée. Leur chaussures claquaient sur les dalles de pierres avec un bruit de sussions causé par l'eau. La chaire de poule qui s'étalait sur leurs corps n'était pas uniquement dû au froid ambiant. Leurs souvenirs refaisaient surface avec la peur qu'ils avaient vécu dans ces lieux. Inconsciemment Harry porta sa main à son bras droit où, malgré les larmes de Phénix, une fine cicatrice subsistait.

Ginny inspira et expira profondément. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard de connivence avant que la rouquine ne lève sa baguette. Le jeune homme la rejoignit dans ses mouvements. Peu à peu un haut socle rectangulaire de marbre noir veiné de blanc s'éleva la où la chambre s'élargissait. Ils firent alors s'élever le cadavre du mage noir et le déposèrent au sommet de ce qui serai sa tombe. Il se passa alors quelque chose de totalement imprévu. A peine la dépouille de Voldemort toucha la pierre que la magie de la Chambre réagi. Malgré les siècles, Salazar Serpentard le reconnaissait comme étant son descendant. L'Héritier était en train de retrouver le corps qu'il possédait avant de créer son premier Horcrux, soit celui qu'il avait à l'âge de 16 ans. Ginny ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise.

\- La... La Chambre n'est... n'est... quand même pas... en... en... t-t-train... de... de le...

\- De le ramener à la vie ? Non. Elle ne le peut pas. Elle est juste en train de libérer la magie qui était encore prisonnière de son corps, comme un dernier souffle. La Magie lui à pardonné. Elle lui laisse un soubresaut de conscience pour qu'il puisse dire au revoir aux personnes qui ont compté pour lui ou pour qui il à compté à un moment ou un autre.

La jeune fille le regarda choqué, puis elle sourit doucement.

\- Tu sais. J'ai toujours apprécié sa compagnie. Les résidus de magie s'étaient condensé en une forme humaine qui semblait être faite d'une poudre doré et qui ressemblait étrangement à Tom Jedusor. J'aimais beaucoup nos conversations via le journal. J'aime à penser que même si il se servait de moi et que je l'exaspérait, parfois, au moins quelques secondes, il appréciait ma compagnie. Il avait quelqu'un qui tenait à lui. Moi en tout cas je n'ai jamais pu le haïr. Il n'était pas si mauvais. Mais il n'a jamais eu personne pour le guider, pour prendre soin de lui. Il a toujours reçu du mépris, de la haine et du dégoût. Il n'a jamais pu se faire respecter autrement quand inspirant la peur. A l'orphelinat il était traité comme un monstre et quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, Dumbledore à tout de suite était suspicieux à son sujet parce qu'il était Fourchelang et qu'il avait traumatisé ses camarades mais il le devait pour survivre. Je ne cherche pas à lui trouver des excuses, je dis juste que je comprend. Il était le seul que j'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler Ginerva.

La silhouette semblait sourire.

* * *

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry qui venait de parler. De toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer, il est celui qui me comprenait le mieux, tout comme je suis celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Pas seulement d'un point de vu physique. Nous avons la même histoire, le même passé. Deux personnes étant nés à deux époques différentes mais tout deux orphelins, tout deux vivant en paria dans un endroit où l'on été méprisés, haïs. Puis nous avons découvert le monde sorcier. Là notre histoire commence à diverger mais nous restons semblables.

Il fit une pause.

\- Alors que lui, choisissant la haine et la vengeance, est allé à Serpentard, moi j'ai choisi d'aller à Griffondor, d'oublier, de me défaire de mon passé, de fuir. Le Choixpeau voulais m'envoyer à Serpentard, et malgré toutes les années qui sont passées il reste sur sa décision.

Il sembla hésiter mais choisi de continuer à parler.

\- J'ai plusieurs fois étais tenté de me ranger à ses idéaux. Il ne faut pas croire que je suis tout blanc. Je hais les Moldus. C'est un fait. Je les hais. Mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas engagé sur cette voie, mais plusieurs fois j'ai du résister à la tentation. Plusieurs fois j'ai hésité. Plusieurs fois je me suis relevé. Ce fut dur. Très dur, mais j'ai réussi. Pour mes idéaux, mes convictions. On pourrai croire qu'il m'en voulais d'avoir choisi de me battre contre lui malgré ma haine des Moldus, mais il n'en ai rien. Il a accepté mon choix. Comment je le sais ? C'est simple. J'ai toujours su que j'étais un Horcrux, c'était comme une présence au dessus de mon épaule, la sensation de ne pas être totalement seul. Au début je ne pouvais pas mettre de nom dessus, mais dès que Dumbledore m'en à parlé j'ai deviné. Je ne suis pas aussi crédule qu'on veut bien le croire.

Alors qu'il énonçait les mots suivants en éclat de doute passa sur son visage.

\- Quand j'en ai vraiment pris conscience, j'ai faillit rejoindre Voldemort. Je l'ai contacté grâce à notre lien. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, il voulait que j'ai toutes les cartes en mains pour faire le choix qui me semblait le mieux. J'ai finalement décliné l'offre et il l'a accepté. Les Sorciers pourrai se demander pourquoi moi, le Suvivant, L'Elu, est voulu rejoindre l'homme qui a tué mes parents. Mais après tout c'était déjà ce que je faisais en combattant au côtés de Dumbledore. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui a jeté le sort, mais il en ai tout autant responsable. Je ne lui en veux pas. Comme je n'en veux pas à Tom.

Harry arrêta de parler. Le visage grave. La silhouette souriait vraiment cette fois-ci. Ginny attrapa la main de Harry et la sera. Ils partageaient leur douleur et leur peine.

\- Harry Potter. Ginerva Weasley.

La magie de l'Héritier leur parler. Sa voix était lente. Fatigué.

\- Merci.

Et la magie se dispersa.

* * *

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine mes lecteurs chéris !**


End file.
